Molecular diagnostics is a clinical laboratory discipline that has developed rapidly during the last 25 years. It originated from basic biochemistry and molecular biology research procedures, but now has become an independent discipline focused on routine analysis of nucleic acids (NA), including deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and ribonucleic acid (RNA) for diagnostic use in healthcare and other fields involving analysis of nucleic acids. Molecular diagnostic analysis of biological samples can include the detection of one or more nucleic acid materials present in the specimen. The particular analysis performed may be qualitative and/or quantitative. Methods of analysis typically involve isolation, purification, and amplification of nucleic acid materials, and polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a common technique used to amplify nucleic acids. Often, a nucleic acid sample to be analyzed is obtained in insufficient quantity, quality, and/or purity, hindering a robust implementation of a diagnostic technique. Current sample processing methods and molecular diagnostic techniques are often labor/time intensive, low throughput, and expensive, and systems of analysis are insufficient.
A rapid and efficient thermocycling system that can reliably thermocycle reagents used for processing of nucleic acids can significantly improve the efficiency and effective implementation of molecular diagnostic techniques, such as realtime polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR). Microfabrication techniques can produce such thermocycling systems comprising precision heaters with low thermal masses and with well-coupled temperature sensors. However, challenges are inherent in ensuring that the microfabrication and assembly processes utilized to fabricate thermal cycling elements are extremely robust and reliable.
Due to these challenges and deficiencies of current molecular diagnostic systems and methods, there is thus a need for an improved sample thermocycling system and assembly method thereof. This invention provides such a system and assembly method.